Dos Voces para un Amor
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Cuanto tardas en aceptar que él se ha ido para siempre? Nana escucha susurros a media noche de una voz muerta, podra darle vida denuevo a sus palabras? NanaXYasu tengan piedad y dejen reviews jijiji


**_Dos voces para un amor_**

"Te amo.."

"Te amo.."

El fuerte viento hizo revolotear las pesadas cortinas, con pereza Nana se levanto, llevaba semanas acostada como si la depresión hubiese hecho victima de ella con un año de rezago..

Un año...12 meses...48 semanas... 365 días... 525,600 minutos... y aún escuchaba su voz pronunciando aquella despedida...

Se llevo una mano a la sien mientras miraba la calle a través dela ventana abierta, el viento soplaba indomable despeinando sus cabellos, se permitió sonreír, una sonrisa a la oscuridad de aquella media noche...

"Te amo..."

De nuevo su voz esta vez acompañada de la visión de sus labios articulando las palabras...

"Te amo"

El recuerdo de su sonrisa...

"Te amo"

La ternura en sus oscuros ojos a la sombra de la gorra

"Te amo"

Curioso, el viento parecía haber enfriado justo en sus mejillas, acerco sus dedos a ellas para protegerlas y noto que estaban húmedas, lloraba...justo como la primera vez que lo había perdido, justo como en aquella despedida en el tren a punto de partir, la misma soledad..la misma tristeza..y sin embargo todo era ya tan diferente...

Cerro la ventana, secaba sus lagrimas mientras contaba los pasos que la regresaron a su cama, había que aceptarlo, se sentía patética, llorando después de un año, deprimiéndose después de un año o era acaso que había necesitado un año para creerlo?

Aceptar que aquel día en el aeropuerto el "Te amo" que hoy escuchaba con persistencia había sido el ultimo...

Apenas y recordaba el resto...las ambulancias, las sirenas, las cámaras..los reporteros...todo giraba a su alrededor, irreal, imposible...

Recordó sus manos acariciando la caoba del ataúd cerrado, de su pulsera colgaba una llave...alguien juraba a su lado que el candado seguía ahí, cerrado eternamente...ella lo creyó, sus piernas flaquearon al imaginar aquella alianza quemarse poco a poco al igual que su dueño, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de aquel que la abrazaba susurrando palabras que intentaban alejar su mente de aquella imagen...

Suspiró, una rosa roja había sido su ofrenda, era hermoso verla contrastar con el resto delas blancas, quiso imaginar como había brillado ella en su vestido rojo la primera vez que la vio..la noche en que se enamoro...

"Te amo.."

-Estas despierta?

La puerta se abrió sin darle tiempo a hacerse la dormida, en la oscuridad Yasu la miro preocupado, ella encendió un cigarrillo intentado ignorarlo

-Quizá debería considerar levantarme

Sonrió

-Curiosa decisión preferiría que no la hubieses tomado a media noche

Su voz era tranquila...casi acariciadora

-La media noche es un buen momento sabes... después de todo son las cero horas el punto exacto para empezar...

Por alguna razón su voz se había ido apagando poco a poco a la vez que sus ojos se iban llenando de lagrimas, golpeo el muro enfadada

¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

Porque no podía evitar aquella tristeza..

-para empezar de nuevo cierto?

Yasu le había quitado el cigarro y lo apagaba en el cenicero del buró, la joven miro el suelo era ya imposible evitar llorar pero aún así luchaba por lograrlo, era humillante..él siempre había sido su paño de lagrimas, su respaldo, su refugio...

Era él quien la abrazaba en el funeral, quien susurraba a su oído, quien se ocultaba para llorar sin que lo viera, él también lo extrañaba ...

-si...

Abrir la boca había resultado un error, gruesas gotas mojaron las manos que apoyaba en sus muslos, no fue necesario mas, el joven la abrazo, esta vez no había susurros, como una niña pequeña Nana decidió acurrucarse en aquel regazo, increíble pensar cuan segura se sentía así, Yasu era probablemente el único hombre frente quien verdaderamente se había dejado ver como la frágil mujer que era, él suspiró haciéndola temblar, como una hoja de otoño frente a una débil brisa

-Tienes frió?

-Si..un poco..

Procurando no soltarla el joven jalo una manta y la cubrió con ella abrazándola nuevamente..

-Mejor?

Ella no contesto; se había quedado dormida, Yasu exhaló resignado contemplando su entorno, el viejo departamento de Ren al que siempre había deseado regresar para vivir al final de su vida, con ella...

El joven sonrió con tristeza, no era un mal plan después de todo, quizá... en algún tiempo... cuando ambos dejaran de extrañarlo...

-Te amo..

Pronuncio con afecto en el oído dela joven mientras ella sonreía contenta de haber logrado obtener una nueva voz para aquellas palabras..

Después de todo a veces era bueno hacerse la dormida..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He de aclarar que mi conocimiento de Nana se refiere única y exclusivamente a el anime. Cuando termine de verlo quede prendada de la pareja NanaXRen tanto que jure no querer saber mas de la historia si esa pareja se disolvía, pero el detalle fue que tmb quede enamorada de Yasu y dada la dependencia de Nana hacia él me era imposible evitar desear una historia con ellos de pareja, entonces decidí que haría un fic al respecto.

Pero me era imposible separar a Nana de Ren aunque fuese por Yasu fue cuando supe que la única forma en que yo soportaría tal cosa era si Ren moría y pues ya han leído el resultado, a mi no acabo de gustarme quisiera saber sus opiniones, por mi parte creo que no será el único, no se si vaya a continuar en este o sea otro one-shout pero no dudo que tenga mas YasuXNana por aquí jejejejeje


End file.
